Coaxial cables are frequently used in internal wiring of IT equipment, such as laptop computers and compact electronic devices for household appliances. When it is desired to electrically connect two coaxial cables together, the conductors in one coaxial cable must be separately connected to the conductors in the other coaxial cable. Conventionally, two coaxial cables are electrically connected by welding their respective center conductors together.
However, connection errors frequently occur in the welding process, and it is uneasy to precisely electrically connect two coaxial cable center conductors to each other.
Moreover, the welding process is complicate and time-consuming. Therefore, any failure in the welding process would cause serious loss.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a coaxial cable connector that can be firmly connected to the center conductor of the micro coaxial cable without the need of welding.